ben_tofandomcom-20200214-history
Satou Yoh
Yoh Satou is a first-year student of Karasama Private High School who finds himself dragged into the battle for half-priced bento. He enjoys playing retro video games, particularly Sega games. He is given the title Pervert (変態, Hentai). Appearance Satou is a high school freshman of average build. He has black hair and light brown eyes. He always wears his school uniform, even in bento brawls. He is usually seen with some bandages on his face due to getting injured in bento brawls or getting slapped by Ume Shiraume. Satou doesn't exactly have any particular taste for fashion. However, he tends to wear a white top under another top for casual get-up. Personality Satou has a mixed personality. He can be clumsy at times, but while fighting for bento as a Wolf, he shows his strong side by showing he isn't scared of a challenge and is very brave and intelligent. Fitting to his title, he is, in fact, a pervert; he keeps around several porn magazines given to him by a classmate in his room, and Ayame hints that he started reading them at a young age, and had a variety of fetishes. He also tends to have fantasies of girls and blushes wildly when they are close to coming true. Abilities Satou is a wolf and a member of Half-Priced Food Lovers Club. He has good fighting ability and was able to hold his own against The Storm with the help of The Wizard, and against Nikaidō, when the latter tried to test his ability. He has defeated Ayame several times, who is said to be one of the stronger wolves, and either took part in defeating other notable wolves or single handedly defeated them, showing his remarkable skill and how it has improved since his very first bento brawl. Satou is also a very fast learner. Upon his first bento brawl and second bento brawls, he could do nothing but fall before his enemies. However, he began to improve over time. His fighting skill increased dramatically in a short amount of time, reaching the point where he could begin to defeat wolves on his own. He is also capable of faring well against storms and boars, and can fight on a respectable level against Orthrus. He also has an unusual healing rate; his injuries heal rather quickly, and even actions as severe as falling off several stories did not put him out of commission for very long. Relationships Sen Yarizui Prior to ever meeting personally, Sen and Satou attended Karasama Private High School. They never made contact until Sato decided to visit the same super market she was in one day. Upon meeting, Yarizui had easily knocked out Satou without much effort. No bad blood arose between them though, instead becoming a relationship between mentor and student. This relationship eventually progressed to one where the two could stand on nearly equal terms, even though Satou still has a long way to go before being able to defeat Sen. Satou has a minor crush on Sen, even from his first meeting. Due to his overly strange behavior, he had even fantasized about her before they had properly met. And even after becoming a dog and later a Wolf with his own Noms de Guerre, he has continued to fantasize every now and then. The two have a very friendly relationship, even getting angry or upset when witnessing another person defeat the other. Satou also holds great respect and admiration for Sen as a Wolf, believing her to be unbeatable. This paved the way for his shock at her defeat at the hands of Orthrus. It is proven he truly loves and cares for her as he went and faced Orthrus and many Wolves again to get her an eel Bento she wanted when she was sick. Hana Oshiroi Satou first met Oshiroi in the market on his first day of trying to get half priced bento. After remembering her they then became good friends. He however does get annoyed by her always trying to prove that he's a pervert and constantly tells her that he isn't one, yet she believes otherwise. He also respects her and what she does, even though he may not like it. This was evident when they began to read her story, and tried to tell Ayame that it isn't their business to know what it is. Ayame Shaga Even though she never says it there has been strong hint that she loves Yoh. It's shown when Yoh always goes to Sen's side which makes Shaga irritated. It's also possible that she herself is oblivious to these feelings towards Yoh. Yoh is oblivious to all her affection and sees her only as a cousin and nothing more. Trivia *Satou was born on the same day as his cousin Shaga. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Half Priced Food Lovers Club Category:West Category:Wolves Category:Male Category:Bento Brawler Category:Manga Characters Category:Protagonists